Code Geass:The Darkness Within
by Winter's ice
Summary: Within the hearts of all people lies darkness, and when this darkness finds a person it can use, but when it finds someone who will use it, things change, and Lelouch will use it to change the world, he if it kills him in the proseccs!
1. Beginings Part 1

Okay, this is my first fan fiction, so please be nice! This just came into my head randomly, so enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! If I did, most of the dead characters would be alive!

Chapter 1: Beings Prolog

"Darkness, it lies in the hearts of man"

_Thump_

"This darkness can take control of those under its control"

_Thump_

"Those whom can control this power may be considered demons"

_Thump, thump._

"Those people are considered fools, controlled by their peaty desires and wants and become corrupted by the power of darkness"

……

"But if that person can control this power, use it without subduing to its power of destruction, its ability to destroy the human heart and mind, that person is worthy to control my power and become my partner!"

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"Only those whom have suffered…"

"_You pathetic brat, you dare try defining him, the one person whom you owe everything in your life to, since your birth! You don't deserve to even exist if you dare go agents him! He controls your life, he will and will always control! You're only a pawn, a puppet; you will never do anything in your life since he controls your life!"_

"Only those whom have seen death…"

"_No, no, no! This can't happen, he…he….he has to protect her! He has to….has to…has to…. PROTECT HER! MOTHEEEEEEEE!! _

"Only those whom have hatred locked away in their hearts…"  
_ "Damn you…damn, you…damn you all the way to hell! You'll _pay_ for this, for mothers death, for Nunally's wounds, for abandoning us I swear you'll pay for this!"_

"Only those whom are prepared to shed blood…"

"_Even if I must become evil in carted, even if I become hated by all, even if I am abandon by all I care for, I will see fit you will pay all of this!"_

"Only those whom are prepared to kill…"

_"I will kill you with my own hand; I will see fit to it I swear it with all my being!"_

"Only those with these whom have seen and swore upon these are worthy of my power since I'm…!"

-L+Vs+L=L?-

The young prince came into the throne room of the Aries Villa; he appeared to be only a mere boy of only nine years, but yet, he has seen something barely any other child his age has seen; his mother's assignation right before his very own eyes. Not only did his mother die right before him, his beloved younger sister has lost the ability of her legs, but also the sight of her eyes. His eye's, were filled with rage, hatred, and a strong despise towards one man, his father. His father, the one who should have protected them, the one he once looked up to, failed as a father in the prince's mind. He walked up to him, the emperor, the ruler of others, the one who control everything, and everyone. As he came upon him, the emperor asked, "What do you need boy?" in a husk, dark voice. The prince replied "My mother is dead" The man before him, bursted out in laughter, as did the guards on both the right and left side of him, but it seemed the one on the right didn't laugh as hard, then the emperor stood up, hovering over the prince and spoke, "You came to tell me something of little to no importance, what a nuisance your are boy!" With that statement, the boy clenched his fist and yelled "What, that's all you have to say! Do you even feel responsible for her death and my sister's newly acquired disabilities!"Now, it was the guard on the left who spoke, "Why should he care about trivial problems such as that! Everything about that has already been cleared up, so why don't you go back to your boring life" Then, the guard on the right began to talk, "He is right, there is no need to worry about your mother's death, everything has been taken care of. _At least I hope everything been cleared." _ Even after that, the boy's anger did not dissipate and shouted, "Everything's been taken care of, yeah right! There is still the matter of why _you _didn't protect them! It's your job as the emperor to protect your people, isn't it!? Isn't that your duty!?" Then, a snickering noise came from his lips and he began to move closer to the boy, then grabing him by the collar and lifting him up. "You believe that's the duty of the emperor, then your mistaken, it's a emperor's job to rule with an iron fist and do whatever he feels like!" After that statement, he threw the young prince to the ground. "If you continue to think such foolish ideals you'll never be worthy to succeed to the throne boy, so you better get rid of those foolish ideals…"

-L+M=D!-

"Hey, Lelouch! Lelouch! Wake up all ready! Hey, are you even listening to a word I'm saying here!?"shouted a female voice.

"Come on pres, I think he needs his rest! _Besides, he looks soooo cute when he sleeps, just like a little angle, haaa." _Said/thought another female.

"You only said that because you think he's like a little angle when he's sleeping! Hold back your fan-girlness; I need him awake so he can finish that paper work!" yelled the first female voice.

"WH-what do you mean by fan-girlness!?" asked the second female voice which sounded a bit surprised.

"You know what I mean! Now, man-slave, hand me my fearsome, mighty, and oh so powerful blade that can shake the earth and split mountains!" exclaimed the voice with much happiness and cheerfulness intact with the odd sounding sentence.

"Alright pres, but can you please stop calling me your man-slave, it's getting annoying! _I rather do other things as your , more interacted, more fun, more…more alone time, in a dark room, heheheheh!"_ After that disturbing thought, blood began to leak down his nose and salvia on the right side of his mouth.

"Man-slave strop slacking off and thinking like a dirty old man and give me my sword already!"

"Huh, oh, alright mistress, my hot mistress, hehehe!" shouted the perverted boy while giving the girl her "sword" with a daydreaming face with a increase of both blood and saliva.

"_Is it me, or is he becoming more and more like a dirty old man as each day pass?" _wondered the second girl with a curious face.

"Now, with my trusted sword in hand, I can wake the sleeping boy and save the land from more dreaded paper work!" shouted the girl with a paper sword in her hand "Now take this, Fierce Demon Fang!" with the attack name shouted, the girl hit the boy know as Lelouch on the head.

After the strange attack, the boy opened his eyes, he saw his friends, members of the Student Council, and there was no surprise that it was the president who bonked him on the head, a blond by the name of Milly. For some reason though, he was thrown off from his dream, which was a memory, a parcel memory that is, that was from the past, something he hasn't thought of much anymore. He still wanted revenge on his father, but something in him seemed, different somehow. The feeling seemed, more deep compared from other times he thought of his much hated past. This feeling within, seemed incomplete, as if it wasn't fully developed, and was still missing something, something important.

"Hey, Lulu, is something the matter?" asked another of his friends, it the orange haired, pet name giver, Shirley. For some unknown reason, he felt resentment toward his pet name, "Lulu", before he never felt resentment toward it, he had grown used to it, but he felt that he needed to shout at her.

"Helloooo, any one home in there bud?" asked his usually partner in crime, Rivalz, the one who drove the getaway motorbike after he finished an illegally act which ended with him winning money, and a lot of it.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all, and I have bit of a head ach, so if it's alright, I wish to go home" explained Lelouch. This head ach was another thing he felt uneasy about, it felt as if someone was trying to control him, take him under their control and use him for their own biding and he didn't want to endanger any of his friends. Another thing that was odd about this head ach was that not only did it feel like someone wanted him under control, it felt like he needed to remember more of what happen, as if he'll find his answers if he try to remember more, but there was also a feeling that if he remembered more, the more he'll be used by this feeling.

"Fine, you can go, but you better not make a habit of playing the sick card, understand?" asked a little ticked off Milly.

"Alright, I'll try but I'm not making any promise, I haven't been feeling the best lately, but thank you for letting me leave"

"Yeah, yeah, just get some sleep and you'll be better in no time!"

"Yeah, I'll take your advice" said Lelouch as he was about half way out the door, he felt a strong pulsation though his body he heard a voice in his head say "_Hehe, you better boy, or you're not going to last long, after all, you and I will be talking more often and it won't be fun, for you at least! I can't wait, it's been so long since I last met someone who… "_ and then the voice was cut off.

"_That was odd I wonde-" _his thought was cut off when he began to cough, and cough, and continue to cough badly.

"Lulu! Are you alright!" asked a sacred Shirley as she began to get out of her seat to walk toward him but was interrupted.

"I'm alright Shirley, no need to worry, just a little tickle in my throat, it's was probably from having too much salt on my lunch"

"Are you sure?" asked a concerned Shirley.

"Yes, I'm fine" Lelouch said, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, hey, Lelouch don't you have a match coming up in two days?" asked Rivalz.

"To think of it your right, well, see you all tomorrow"

As Lelouch left the room and began to walk in the hall, he suddenly stopped and placed his back on the wall and look at the hand he was coughing into, there was blood, and a lot of it too.

"What is…what is happening to me?" asked Lelouch, as he looked up at the ceiling.

-L+L=L -

Outside on the school grounds stood a girl, she was just staring up into the red and orange sky, it was sunset. The girl sighed to herself; it was just one of those odd days. For some reason, she felt as if someone, more like something have been watching her, and due to this uncertainty feeling, she had lost track of time and forgot she had an important meeting and missed half of it already, and by the time she got there, it would be over. She sighed to herself again, "_What I'm I going to do now?"_ thought the girl.

-L+L+M=?-

It took Lelouch about five minutes to pull himself together, but for some reason, instead of going home, which was in the Club House itself, he decided to tack a walk. When he reached the outside grounds, he felt the same pulsation though body again, but this time he heard no voice, but felt something telling him to walk to the school gate, and so he did. When he reached the gate, he saw a figure standing there, it was female. The he felt another pulsation though his body, but this time much stronger and he heard that voice in his head again.

"_Hehe, ahahaha, well, well, well, look who it is! Who knew I'll sense and find the person who has been bugging me for so long! No it's our chance to get rid of the person who…!" _The voice was cut off again, but like before he felt pain course thought his body, and the pain was stronger than before, more excruciating and he stumbled and landed on his knees and began to cough again, and this time there was much more blood than before. The figure turned around to see what the source of the noise was.

_"What you now, it's a girl! No_w _what luck we have here boy, and if I must say, she's a looker too, perfect hehe! Now it will be a lot easier too…" _ Yet again the voice was cut off, but the pain was still there, and blood was stilling coming out of his mouth. Now there was a pool of it, there was also strikes of blood on both sides of his mouth, then the girl ran toward him.

_ "Hey, what's the matter with you?" asked the girl hovering over him._

"I'm…alright…*cough*" with that cough, more blood came out of his mouth.

"No, you're not! If you were fine you wouldn't be coughing up this much blood!" shouted the girl, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Then, something unexpected happen, Lelouch was filled with pain, but the moment she placed her hand on his shoulder, the pain began to disappear, but he did hear the voice said _"Damn it! I know that she was..!" _and like the other times, the voice was cut off.

"_Just what's happening to me, and just who is this girl, and this voice in my head!"_ thought Lelouch.

"_Just, what's going on here, why do I feel so…strange?"_ thought the girl

**To be continued….**

Okay, this is longer than I thought it was going to be, I hoped you enjoyed it! Well, please review my story, I always enjoy seeing what others think, so I know if I should continue it or start something else. Well, I hope you tune into chapter two!


	2. Beginings Part 2

I am so, sorry about this being so late, my computer was acting up, and I couldn't get anything working, and I thank all of you who reviewed/ like this story of mine, and so here is chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: Beings**

In a small town, there was a huge commotion going on, and Lelouch didn't seem to comprehend just one thing, how did he got there in the first place. In truth, he was right in the crowd, yet not a single soul had even noticed he was there, as if he truly wasn't there.

"You bastard, you deceived us from the very start!" shouted a man and were Lelouch was in the crowd he couldn't see whom he was yelling at.

Then, the man who he was shouting at snickered and began to speak.

"Well, I never intently wanted to deceive you, but things have changed, and I am in no need of your assistance, after all, what I gained is much more useful then you people would be in a million years!" shouted the man "So, if you don't mind, I suggest you withdraw from my prescience or, prepare to die!" continued the man

"Is that what you think, then your sadly mistaken, we will make sure you're the won you will lose your life here!" replied the fist man "Everyone draw your weapons and let's show him what happens when someone betrays us, the ones who fight for justice and equality against all those who have power and are corrupted to their very souls, the Black Knights!"

With that statement, Lelouch moved toward the front of the crowd to get a better look at the situation at hand, a large group of men, woman, even children and the elderly, surround this young man. They were all wearing the same article of clothing, which was black. The person, whom they had surrounded, was wearing something similar to it, the only difference was it was both black and purple, but was covered by what seemed like a cloak or a cape, and a long sword tied on the back of his waist. The man appeared to be young, with ravenous hair, just like him. While the people that surrounded him also wore swords, while others with bows and arrows, and the elderly had staffs with the children behind him.

"Just were am I, people don't use swords and bows anymore, they use guns and Kightmare Frames, and exactly what is the use of staffs?" thought Lelouch, and then he began to scan his surroundings, all the buildings looked odd, their was nothing that ran on electricity, or it didn't look like it.

"I really don't feel like killing any of you, you all have been useful to me, and those who have use is not a useless tool, so it doesn't need to be thrown away, but if anyone wishes to get in my way, you won't live to tell the story, so those with families, I advise you leave me be" spoke the man with a hint of sorrow in his voice "You all still have your life, you shouldn't waste it on someone like me who could easily slay you now" continued the young man "Besides, this mission of mine is only for me, this power brings only sadness and loneliness for the years to come"

"You think you can just talk your way out of this!? Thanks to you, how many innocent people died and how many members of our group died?" spoke the first man.

"If you wish, when my job is finished, you may slay me, but not yet, I still have things to finish, and I won't let anyone get in my way!"

"I got a better idea, why don't we just kill that liar right now!" shouted another man.

With that, more of the people started to walk towards him, with sword in hand. As they were in reach, a female member ran in front of the young man, as if to try to shield him.

"Stop this, just let this go, he has a reason for his actins, just let him go!" spoke the female.

"Get out of the way girl, he just used us, he pulled our strings from the very start!" spoke another man.

"No he didn't, just trust me, he never planned for this to happen!" cried out the female "It's just a set up for us to betray him, they…" the girl was cut off as one of her fellow members punched her in the face causing her to lose her balance and fall.

"You're a fool, a pure fool, why do you defend him so much, if you are on his side, I should just kill you as well!" stated the man as he began to swing his sword, but before he could manage the fatal blow, the young man drew his sword, and blocked his attack.

"If you plan on killing her, your as well as dead!" shouted the man, then lowering his blade he elbowed him the stomach causing him to fall backwards, and before he could regain his balance he ran towards him, and with a swing of his sword, he cut his left arm, causing the blood to poor out upwards. Then the other man swung his sword, but only to be blocked with the other ones hilt.

"If you plan on living, let me be!" shouted the young man.

"There's no way in hell I'll let that happen!" shouted the other man as he lifted his blade and strake again, but the other man jumped back a bit and ran forward and dogged his next blow and cut him across the stomach.

"Gah, you-you little…" began the man but was cut off when the other man cut him again from the top in of his, and he let out a cough with blood running down the side of his mouth, and the other man fell to his knees.

"To have this power, the body is ravaged from the inside, stronger than any thing in the world, the pain is strong, and the blood lose is often plentiful, but even if with this power that may leave me for dead, I will I change things, no matter what!"

After that, he felt his body pulsate, he began to speak again, "Even if…this power takes…control of…myself…I…will…change" he stopped, and blood began to seep out of his mouth, "I will not…let it kill…those around…myself no matter what"

"_What is going on here, why does this feel so familiar?"_ thought Lelouch while continuing to watch the ordeal, and the young man's body began to pulsate yet again and turned his head toward the direction of Lelouch and what he saw shocked him, not only that they had the same hair color, they had the same eye color, and even looked similar.

"_Why, why do we look almost identical, what is exactly going on here?" _thought a stunned Lelouch, and as he continued to watch he noticed that both of his eyes turned red.

"You all…must run away before…before he…" he stated and the people in the crowd began to run away from the area and he also heard that someone said that it was going to happen again.

_"What do they mean by it was going to happen again?" _thought Lelouch as he felt a presence behind him, and saw between the screaming people with green hair and she began to speak.

"So, he's going to take control again, I wonder, when the time comes when history will repeat, will that person be able to control his power somewhat, or fall victim and be a mindless puppet only to be used for destruction, or fight back and suffer, just to take control and change everything, just like him?" with that she turned her head with a smirk on her face and with her amber eyes, looked directly at Lelouch.

_"Is she, talking to me?" _thought Lelouch as he felt a dark presence in the direction of the buy, his body was shaking, large amounts of blood coming out of his mouth, still with red eyes, and body continuing to pulsate, with all the people around him staring.

"Will you dare to stay and learn about the outcome, or will you retreat and wait to learn what will happen next?" asked the green haired girl.

Before Lelouch could replay, he heard a voice call for him, and the voice began to cry out his name, and he heard it say brother.

Lelouch was now in his room, in his bedroom, and his beloved younger sister Nunnally right beside him in her wheelchair.

"Nunnally, how did I get here?" asked Lelouch as he started to get up, while grasping his head.

"Brother, thank goodness your alright, I thought you were sick, someone found you on the ground in front of the school's gate, and there was a lot of blood surrounding you!" she explained while starting to sob.

"I'm alright now, there's no need to worry" explained Lelouch as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"No, you can't be alright, no one can cough up that much blood and be alright!" yelled a still sobbing Nunnally.

"There's nothing to worry about, I examined his body while he was asleep, he everything seems to be fine, so theirs no need to worry" explained a voice, and Lelouch moved his focuses towards the voice. It was an old man wearing a white coat; it was the private doctor that took care of the siblings, Don Maleck.

"You gave us a good care their Lelouch, do you remember anything that happened?" asked Don.

"Not much, all I remember was being in pain, and there was a person, a girl I think, who was there. Don, do you know who made the call?" asked Lelouch.

"Nope, not at all, all I know that a female voice called the nurses office, and gave a description of you and I was contacted. When I made it their, I found you and there was no one around" explained Don.

"I see, well, I have no clue what happened to me, but I'm alright now, right?"  
"Yes, you perfectly fine now, but you still have be confused"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, not a single soul besides us and the principle, and I think you need you still your rest, so let's leave him be, alright Nunnally?" with that, she just nodded her head.

"Alright then, goodnight Lelouch" spoke Don.

"Goodnight brother" said Nunnally.

"Yeah, goodnight you two" replied Lelouch.

When the two left the room, Lelouch sighed and lied down and put his hand to his face. He was thinking about everything that was happening to him, and that dream, was it it really a dream, or did it really happen. So many things were going though his head, but he couldn't get the sight of the boy who looked just like him out of his head, and what happened what the green haired woman said to him. Another thing was bugging him, what was going to happened to him, would he become like that person, does he have something that no one else has, and will this eat him alive?

"This power, may be a benefit for me, now I can change everything, but what will it do to me?" mumbled Lelouch as he closed his eyes and not long after did the sleep kick in, and he was fast asleep.

Walking down a darkened street, was a girl, and she had many things going through her head. What had just happened, a boy coughing up a large amount of blood, then suddenly he stopped and fell unconscious, and right before he did, she looked into his purple, eyes, an uncommon color, she felt something, as if all the pain in his body washed away from her touch, as if something inside of him was frighten by her, and then she was snapped out of her thoughts as her cell phone began to ring, and she picked it up.

"Were are you, you missed the whole meeting! Did you forget our plan will be happening in just two days, and you don't show up. You're important to this mission, if were attacked…" the male voice was cut off when the girl started to speak.

"Yeah, I know, I going to be there to fight back so our mission can succeed, I know, it's just, I had a strange day" explained the girl.

"Well, you better come tomorrow, and you better be on time!" and with the phone on the other end cut off.

"I never heard him sound so mad, I just hope nothing happens tomorrow" spoke the girl as she walked thought a gate towards her home.

To be continued…

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter and I hope you will tune in for chapter three, and of course, review please, so I know what you think and what I could do to make it better! **


End file.
